The Collapse
by CG3894
Summary: A routine warehouse fire leaves Stella fighting to survive while Kelly does everything in his power to get to her.
1. Chapter 1

Stella woke with a start, trying to remember what happened. She remembered being in the kitchen with Kelly, he was distracting her as she tried to make lunch for the house. The next memory she had was being called to a fire at a warehouse and then nothing. Was she still in the warehouse? She couldn't remember. Trying to look around, she felt nothing but pain as she tried to lift her head. She reached around instead, trying to figure out her surroundings. All she felt was rubble and broken glass around her. Okay, she told herself. I'm probably still in the warehouse. The building must've collapsed. They'll come for me soon.

Back at 51, squad sat at their table playing cards, they weren't called to the warehouse fire. A call overheard interrupted their game, calling them to the warehouse that truck was currently at. "What do you think that's about, Lieutenant?", Cruz asked as they moved towards the truck. "Maybe a collapse happened. Or they need us to come bail them out and rescue someone stuck". They all laughed at Kelly as the headed to the warehouse, none of them knowing they were about to see their fearless leader fall apart.

Squad rolled up a few minutes later, greeted by the site of the warehouse in shambles. Casey ran to the truck to fill them in. "We were searching for victims when Otis heard shaking from above. We all pulled back, but Stella", he trailed off, not knowing how to break the news to Kelly. Kelly's head snapped towards Casey at her name and the sound of his voice, he knew something had happened. "Casey, where is Stella? Tell me she got out. Tell me right now". Casey put a hand on his friend's shoulder in an attempt to bring him some comfort. "Kelly, we don't know where Stella is. She didn't get out, and she isn't responding to us radioing her".

Kelly felt everything in him go numb. Stella was currently missing. His Stella, the one person who meant everything to him. "So why are you wasting time telling me this? Let's go get her". Kelly charged towards the building, everyone from squad following closely behind. "Casey, where was she before the collapse happened? We'll start there to get her out quicker". Casey sighed, having to give Kelly another piece of bad news. "She was supposed to be in the back right corner. But right before we pulled out, she said she saw someone and was going to get them. Before I could ask her where she was going, the building collapse happened. So I don't know where she is".

Kelly turned around, anger replacing every other emotion in his face. "What do you mean you don't know where she is? She's alone and scared and maybe hurt, and I can't even tell my guys where to start looking because her Captain wasn't looking out for her". Gabby ran over after hearing the exchange. Pushing Kelly away from Matt, she tried to reassure him. "Kelly take a breath. You losing it on Casey is not helping Stella. Take a deep breath, and start looking where Casey last said she was. Chances are she didn't go too far from there". Trying his best to calm down, he focused all his energy in finding Stella instead. He gave instructions to everyone, and began digging his way to Stella.

Under the collapse, Stella stared up at the rubble above her, trying to scan the area for a way out. Spotting a small opening in the wall with sunlight peeking through, she decided that was her way out. She scanned her body for any injuries. Finding none and feeling only moderate levels of pain, she tried to move towards the opening but was stopped by a large rock pinning down her turnout coat. Trying to shimmy her way out of her coat, she stopped as excruciating pain took over. Dislocated shoulder, she figured. Screaming out in frustration, Stella could only tell herself that squad was probably here by now and Kelly would stop at nothing to get her.

Hours later, Kelly was trying his best to keep calm at the current state of things. They searched the area where she was supposed to be, and were unsuccessful at finding her. Kelly furiously pulled away rocks and rubble, refusing to take a break. More companies have arrived, all working together to get to Stella and anyone else who might be trapped. Casey watched his friend, and decided for him that he needed a break.

"Kelly, take a break. Come get some water. I'll take your place". Kelly ignored him and kept working. "Kelly, come on". Kelly spun around, looking at him accusatorially. "Don't even try to tell me to tell a break. It's been Dawson where Stella is now, and not once did I try to stop you". Casey realized he was right, and took the place next to him, the two working together to make an opening.

After working for hours, a opening was finally made that was big enough for Kell to go through. He took all of his extra gear off, grabbing a flashlight that Cruz held for him. "Kelly wait. I'm going with you", Casey said. He wasn't about to let his friend go in alone, especially after Kelly had followed him without a pause when Gabby was trapped years before in the hospital bombing.

Stella could hear the ground shifting above her, and could only hope it meant she was closer to being rescued and not a secondary collapse. Up until now, she had remained fairly calm but she soon found herself gasping for air as the panic set in. She tried to take deep breaths, but somehow that only had her hyperventilating more. She suddenly remembered she had her phone in her pocket, and hoped that she had reception.

Pulling it out, she took a moment to pause and stare at the picture that was her background. It was from a few weeks ago, Otis had decided to take candid pictures around the house for his blog. Her and Kelly were in his office, arms around each other laughing at something that she couldn't even remember now. At the time she yelled at Otis for being creepy, but when he came up to the pair at Molly's the next night and showed them the picture she felt her heart melt a little. It was soon set as her phone background, and Kelly might think she didn't know it but he soon had it printed and hanging in his locker.

Stella felt a spark of hope as she saw that she somehow had reception, and called Kelly while praying that he would pick up. She felt her heart sink when she got voicemail instead, remembering that Kelly never took his phone out on calls. Clearing her breath, she decided to leave a voicemail. "Kelly, hi, it's me. You probably know that I'm trapped right now, which is why I'm guessing that you aren't picking up your phone. I just...if I don't make it out, the letter that Boden is going to give you from me doesn't even cover half of what I feel. You are everything to me". She wanted to continue, but was cut off by the sound of her phone beeping and turning off. She stopped trying to pretend that everything was going to be okay, finally giving into the tears and exhaustion that she had been fighting off since she's been trapped.

Above, Kelly and Casey continued to make their way through the rubble. Kelly was determined to find Stella, and Casey knew he was going to have to drag Kelly out if anything went wrong. Kelly saw a bigger opening ahead, and swore he saw boots sticking out from behind a pile of rubble. "Stella! Is that you"? Kelly got no response, and continued onward with Casey right behind him. They made their way through the opening, finding Stella on the ground surrounded by rubble.

Kelly ran to her, throwing himself down next to her on the floor. He was instantly relieved to she her chest rise and fall, but got no response as he ran a hand over her body searching for injuries. "Stella! Open up your eyes, baby. Talk to me". He panicked when he got no response. Casey took over, looking around the room for any other opening. Seeing a opening big enough to fit Stella through in the other wall, he radioed to everyone outside to meet them on that side. They quickly loaded Stella onto a backboard and passed her through the opening. Once she was stable enough for transport, she was loaded into an ambulance with Kelly by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly paced in the waiting room, impatiently waiting to see Stella. As soon as she was brought in, she was quickly whisked away for a variety of tests. He was assured she would be back soon, yet an hour had passed and he was still waiting for an update.

Walking to the front desk, he asked Maggie if he could borrow a phone, explaining that he left his at the firehouse. She smiled at him sympathetically, and handed him a hospital phone to borrow. He called Casey, giving him an update and asked him to swing by the firehouse to grab his cellphone which was in his office. Casey agreed and told him the rest of the house should be there soon.

Kelly went back to the waiting room, sitting with his head in his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up quickly. Maggie stood with a bag in her hands, passing it to Kelly. "Stella should be back soon. Dr. Choi will explain what the tests showed. In the meantime, these are all of her belongings. We had to put her in a gown for the MRI", she explained. Kelly nodded his head, appreciating the update. "Thanks Maggie. Can you come get me when she's back"?

"Of course. I'll be back soon". Maggie gave his arm a squeeze, turning to leave Kelly alone. He looked down at the bag Maggie gave him, reaching in and pulling out her turn out coat. Running his hand over her name, he felt tears gather in his eyes. He couldn't lose someone so important to him. Not again. He looked through the rest of the bag, finding her phone at the bottom. He pulled it out, disappointed to find it dead. She had so many pictures of the two of them on her phone, he wished he could look at them right now.

Hearing the doors open, Kelly looked up to see the rest of 51 walk in. He stood to greet them, explaining what he knew so far. Dawson pulled him into a hug while everyone else patted his back, trying to provide comfort and support in that moment. Casey handed him his phone. "I didn't mean to look, but you got a text and I looked down thinking it was my phone. I really think you should check your notifications right now".

Confused at what he meant, Kelly unlocked his phone and scrolled through the missed texts and notifications he had. He felt his heart stop as he saw the missed call and voicemail from Stella. He looked at the time it was sent, praying that it was before the call and he has somehow just missed it. But he saw it was from about 4 hours ago, and his heart broke knowing that she called him while she was trapped.

Before he could listen to the voicemail, Dr. Choi walked into the waiting room to give everyone an update. "Okay everyone, we did a head CT and a few x-rays. Stella has a bad concussion and dislocated right shoulder, but other than that she is okay. She is extremely lucky, all things considering". Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, knowing it could've been a lot worse.

"Can we see her"? Dr. Choi saw the look of desperation in Kelly's eyes, and even though she needed her rest he agreed. "Okay, but only one person for now. She needs her rest". Casey spoke for the entire house next "Kelly, you go. Chief is bringing in a relief lieutenant for the rest of the shift. Keep us updated".

Kelly looked at everyone with appreciation, grateful to work with such supportive people. "Thanks everyone. I'll tell her you're all thinking of her". He followed Dr. Choi to Stella, stopping at the doorway to take her in. Her right arm was in a sling and she had IV fluids running, but for the most part she looked okay. "Why is she still sleeping? Shouldn't she be awake by now"? Kelly asked as he sat in the chair next to her, grabbing her hand between his. "She suffered a pretty bad concussion. She'll wake up soon, just give it a little time". Dr. Choi left the room, leaving Kelly alone with his thoughts.

5 minutes was all it took for Kelly to decide to listen to the voicemail he had from Stella. He had no idea what she would say, he just knew she called him while she was still trapped based on the time. Her voice filled him with a sense of comfort, it always did but right now it did even more. He began to tear up at how scared she sounded, wishing he could've gotten to her faster. He sucked in a breath when she said she wrote her letter to him. At that time, they were only casually dating. His feelings had run deeper, but he didn't think she wanted anything more so he didn't press her for more. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, hitting play on the voicemail one more time.

After what seemed like forever but was only about 20 minutes after Kelly had been sitting by her side, Stella woke up. He noticed her shifting around in bed first, before she finally peeled her eyes open. She groaned at the bright light and shielded her eyes before shutting them tightly, causing Kelly to get up and turn off the overheard light. "Baby, open your eyes. It's okay, I turned the light off". She shook her head, knowing that seeing him would cause her to fall apart. He ran a hand through her hair, trying to comfort her. "It's okay Stella. You're okay".

She finally opened her eyes, tears springing forward at the site of him. She tried to sit up in bed, but fell back down at the pain that overcame her right shoulder. She looked down at the sling, and looked at Kelly with a scared look in her eyes. "It's okay, Stella. You're going to be fine. Do you remember what happened"? She thought back, remember bits and pieces of the day. "I was making lunch, and you were there. But then we got called to a warehouse fire. Was there a collapse? I remember being trapped". He nodded at her, happy she remembered some of the day.

"You were trapped under a rock, it landed on your turnout coat. You dislocated your right shoulder, hence the sling, and have a bad concussion, but other than that you're okay. Me and Casey found you and pulled you out". She took deep breaths, all of the events of the day came rushing back to her.

She told herself she wouldn't cry, but Kelly's hand running up and down her arm made all of her walls come falling down. She took deep breaths and turned towards him, trying again to lift herself up. When she couldn't do it, she started sobbing. All she wanted was to be in Kelly's arms, and she couldn't even do that. "Kelly, help me", she plead while grabbing at his arms.

Knowing what she needed, he gently pulled her up and into his arms, using extra caution with her right shoulder. She buried her face in his neck, and used her left hand to hold onto his shirt tightly. He ran a hand up and down her back, whispering in her ear. "You're the strongest person I know. You're going to be okay. I'm right here".

She continued sobbing, grateful for Kelly's presence in that moment more than ever. She always prided herself on being strong and independent, even keeping certain things to herself when she was married. But with Kelly, it was like he could get her to drop all of her walls with just one look. "When can I go home?", she asked him a few minutes later. "I don't want to be here anymore". Before he could respond, Dr. Choi walked in.

"How are you feeling, Stella? I'm guessing a little sensitive to the light based on how dark it is in here". Stella wiped the tears away quickly, not wanting Dr. Choi to think she wasn't ready to leave. "I feel okay. Just a little groggy. I just want to go home".

He did a quick neuro check, flashing a light in both of her eyes and asking her a few questions. "Everything looks okay to me. I'm comfortable sending you home. The sling has to stay on for a week, and I'm going to give you the number of a neurologist to follow up with. For pain, take extra strength Tylenol and apply ice as needed".

She shook her head in agreement, eager to get home. Kelly sent Dawson a text, giving her an update. Dawson responded that her and Brett had just dropped someone off and could bring her and Stella back to the firehouse so they could grab their things before heading home. "Dawson and Brett are here now, they're going to bring us back to the house so I can grab our stuff and then take you home". With that, Stella got out of bed and with the help of Kelly got dressed into the clothes Dawson had dropped off earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

Brett and Dawson arrived a few minutes later, bringing Kelly and Stella back to 51. All 3 insisted that Stella sit up front, but she refused, opting to sit in the back with Kelly instead. He kept a strong arm around her back as she sat with her face in his chest, the movement of the ambulance making her feel dizzy and nauseous. Stella prayed that everyone else was out on a call, wanting to avoid the attention she was sure to receive from everyone. She loved her 51 family, but all she wanted to do was grab her things and go home with Kelly.

Stella was not so lucky, as soon as everyone heard the ambulance pull in they ran to greet Stella. Still not feeling 100%, Stella stumbled out of the back of the ambulance, Kelly catching her before she could fall to the floor. He guided her to the squad table and sat her down in the chair usually reserved for him.

"Kelly, why don't you stay with Stella and I'll go grab your things? I'll be back in one minute", Dawson offered. Kelly thanked Gabby, quickly focusing his attention back to Stella. As much as everyone wanted to check that Stella was okay, they knew she needed to rest. Wishing her well, everyone moved away to the common room and left Stella and Kelly alone.

He took her in, she was leaning back in the chair with her eyes closed. "How are you feeling? And be honest with me". She opened her eyes, responding to him. "I don't feel well. I'm nauseous and dizzy from the ride here. I just want to go home". He ran a hand up and down her back, trying to give her any comfort at the moment.

Dawson returned a minute later, handing both Stella and Kelly's bags to Kelly. She gave her friend a squeeze on the shoulder, grateful she made it out okay. "Take her home. Call if you need anything, okay? We're all just a call away". Kelly nodded, he knew that already but it was still nice to be reminded of how supportive his 51 family was in times like these.

Luckily for Stella, by the time she was released from the hospital it was dark out, making it a little easier for her to walk from the house to his car. He helped her into his car, and after she assured him she was okay he began the drive back to his house. He tried his best to drive slowly and avoid any bumps in the road, but the end of winter in Chicago meant there were potholes everywhere.

She was silent for the first half of the drive, trying to stay as still as possible to keep the nausea down. But a particularly big pothole that Kelly couldn't avoid had her reaching for the door handle and yelling at Kelly to pull over. As soon as the car was stopped, she hopped out and emptied the contents of her stomach on the side of the road.

Kelly was at her side in an instant, pulling her hair back and running a hand up and down her back. After a few minutes, she collapsed backwards into Kelly, his arms encircling her from behind to keep her up. "You okay"? She took a shaky breath before nodding her head. As horrible as throwing up on the side of the road way, she did feel slightly better now.

They arrived back at Stella's apartment a few minutes later, Kelly parking down the block. He offered to drop her off out front, but she told him she was fine to walk. The truth was, she didn't think she could stand without Kelly there to support her and she didn't want to risk it.

The pair made there way to the apartment, Cindy Hermann running up to meet them in the driveway. "Stella, Christopher told me what happened. I'm so happy to see you're okay. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call". She smiled at her, Kelly thanking her for the two of them. "Thanks Cindy. I'm staying with her, but we'll definitely keep that in mind".

Kelly used the copy of the key he kept to open the door, quickly guiding Stella to the couch. She hugged a pillow to her stomach as she watched him move around the apartment to make things comfortable for her. "Do you need anything? I can make you something to eat, or we can order take out if you're in the mood".

She shook her head, not in the mood to do anything but lay with his arms around her. "Come sit with me please". She shifted to make room for him on the couch, Kelly quickly obliging her request. He would do anything for her any day, but today he would move mountains if it would make her feel better. He sat while she lowered her head onto his lap, using her good hand to intertwine their fingers together.

Stella was one of the strongest people Kelly knew, and seeing her like this was breaking his heart. His mind drifted back to the voicemail she left, and he realized there were still a lot of things left unsaid. She meant everything to him, and he suddenly couldn't stand to live a second longer without her knowing.

He looked down at her, knowing she wasn't sleeping because of they way her thumb ran circles over his hand. "Stella, I listened to the voicemail you left me". She looked up at him with surprise, she couldn't believe she had the service for it to send while she was practically buried alive.

"And I feel the same way. The letter I wrote you... it doesn't cover half of what I feel. You mean the world to me. If I had lost you today, I don't think I ever would've recovered from it". He trailed off as tears formed in his eyes. Kelly may not wear his emotions on his sleeve, but he felt very deeply for the select people who he let get close enough.

Stella did her best to sit up, ignoring the pain that came with changing her position. Knowing what she needed without her even asking, Kelly opened her arms and she fell into him. She buried her face in his neck while he held her close to him. Taking a deep breath, Kelly prepared himself for what he was going to say next. "I love you. So much".

She pulled back, looking him in the eyes. "I love you too. Thinking of you was the only thing that kept me alive down there", she told him.

She fell back into him, her head buried in his chest. He kept a firm grip on the back of her head while running a hand through her hair. She sighed as she tried to sink further into him. When they first got together, Kelly was surprised at how affectionate Stella could be. She always seemed to be reaching out for him, running a hand up his arm or caressing his cheek. Kelly would never complain about that habit of hers, instead picking up on the same habit himself.

Kelly looked down, seeing she was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Baby, why don't we go to bed? It will be good for you"? She shook her head in agreement, sleep sounded like the best thing in the world to her right now.

Before moving to the bed, he drew all of the curtains tightly shut to avoid sunlight waking her in the morning. She let him guide her over to the bed, curling under the covers. He made sure she was comfortable before laying a kiss on her forehead.

When he didn't get into bed with her right away, she panicked slightly but felt relief when she realized he was just getting her water. She didn't know if it was the concussion, the events of the day or both but she was feeling extremely needy towards Kelly. He put the glass of water by her bedside before climbing in next to her. Turning into him, she threw her legs over his and rested her head on his chest. He ran a hand up and down her back, bringing comfort to both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly woke up, confused what brought him out of his deep sleep when the clock on Stella's bedside table read 2:00 AM. He reached over to Stella's side of the bed, but found it empty.

He called out to her, hearing her weakly respond from the bathroom. He got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom, worried something happened.

He opened the door, sucking in a breath at the site in front of him. Stella was sprawled out on the floor, tears running down her face that she tried to wipe away before Kelly could see. "Stella, what happened? Are you okay"? He gently lifted her to a sitting position, bringing her back to lean against his chest.

"I woke up and had a pounding headache so I can to find Tylenol, but I don't have any. I must've turned around too fast, because I felt dizzy. I sat down, and the cold floor felt so good so I decided to just lay down here for now".

Kelly cursed internally, he had been so focused on getting her home that he didn't even think to stop for Tylenol. "Okay, let's get you back to bed. And then I'll find a 24 hour pharmacy and run out to get you some Tylenol".

She accepted his hand, shakily rising to her feet. "I'll get back to bed but I can wait for the morning to get Tylenol. I don't want you to leave".

He didn't respond, hoping that if he got her back to bed then she would feel a little better and he could run out. But as soon as they got back to back, she clung to him, seemingly afraid to let him go.

He drew circles on her back, lulling her to sleep. He thought about going out now to get Tylenol, but he knew that in the state she was in, Stella would panic if she woke up alone.

Not knowing what else to do, Kelly grabbed his phone and called Dawson. She answered a moment later, concern clear in her voice "Kelly, is everything okay? How's Stella"?

"Yea, she's okay. She woke up with a bad headache but she doesn't have any Tylenol at home. I hate to ask, but could you pick some up and drop it off? I can't leave her". He could hear shuffling and talking in the background, Dawson was getting out of bed and waking up Brett.

"Me and Brett are coming now. We'll be there in 20 minutes". Kelly breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Dawson. Text me when you're downstairs, I'll run down and meet you outside".

He looked down at Stella, she had fallen asleep almost immediately after she got back to bed. He knew that there wasn't much to do after concussions but rest, yet he couldn't help but worry about how lethargic Stella seemed to be. He told himself that if her energy levels weren't better tomorrow he would give Dr. Choi a call.

20 minutes later, Kelly got a text from Dawson that her and Brett were downstairs. "Stella, Dawson and Brett are downstairs. They brought Tylenol for you. I'll be back in a minute". She grumbled her response, still asleep. He kissed her forehead, gently sliding out from the bed and leaving the apartment to meet Dawson.

Dawson and Brett stood in the driveway, each holding a bag of groceries in their hands. Kelly laughed at the site, he should've known that Dawson and Brett would bring more than just Tylenol. "You know she only needs Tylenol, right? I was going to run out tomorrow to get anything else she needed".

"Well now you don't have to. We got Tylenol, and some of her favorite food. Also just some other things that we though might cheer her up". Kelly grabbed the bags from them, him and Stella where lucky to have such great friends.

"Thank you, both of you. I know Stella will appreciate this". Dawson gave Kelly's shoulder a squeeze as Brett responded, "you know we're always a phone call away. Anything for our girl".

Kelly made his way back to the apartment, putting away the groceries. He smiled at what he saw in the bags, Dawson and Brett really knew Stella well. Looking over at the bed, he could see she was fast asleep. He hated having to waking her up, but he knew that if she didn't take Tylenol now she would feel worse in the morning.

Sitting next to her in bed, he ran a hand up and down her back. "Stella, baby, Dawson and Brett dropped of Tylenol. You should take some now". She groaned, burying her face in his leg. "I don't want to wake up. And you shouldn't have called Dawson and Brett, it could've waited until the morning."

He sighed, her strong willed nature was something he loved about her most days but hated in this moment. "They're worried about you too. You know that if the roles were reversed you would do the same thing. Now just take some Tylenol because we already have it, and then we'll go back to bed".

He helped her to a sitting position, and she accepted the Tylenol from him. "I did what you wanted. Now come lay with me". He couldn't say no to that, shedding his coat and shoes he was laying beside her in no time.

She was soon in her favorite position, her head laying on his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her. "If you need anything in the middle of the night, wake me up. I don't want to wake up to an empty bed again". He felt her nod her head in agreement, and soon both were fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Stella woke up the next day feeling a worlds difference from the day before. She still had a headache and felt discomfort in her shoulder, but she could tolerate it. She smiled as she looked over at Kelly, he was still fast asleep. He had been so worried about taking care of her the day before, she doubted if he got any sleep. Not wanting to wake him, she carefully got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

After going to the bathroom, she found her bag of belongings that Kelly had brought from the hospital and plugged her phone it. As it turned on, she received multiple texts from her 51 family wishing her well and telling her to call if she needed anything.

She texted Dawson and Brett, thanking them for coming over and assuring them she felt much better. She told herself that if she still felt okay later that day she would even try to venture out to Molly's to see everyone.

Kelly woke up, panicking when he felt an empty bed again. He sat up in bed, feeling his anxiety wash away at the site of Stella on her couch. "Hey, you were supposed to wake me if you needed anything". She smiled at him, the way he took care of her was something she would never take for granted.

"I woke up and had to use the bathroom, and then I realized my phone was dead so I plugged it in. I'm okay, I promise". He made his way over to her, gently kissing her forehead. "How do you feel? And be honest".

"I feel okay, honestly. I still have a little bit of a headache and my shoulder is aching but I can tolerate it. Thank you for forcing the Tylenol in me last night, I'm sure it would not have been fun waking up this morning without it". She stroked his cheek, trying to convince him that she was okay. Maybe still a little shaken up, but okay.

"Can I make you breakfast? Dawson and Brett dropped off a ton of groceries last night, it looks like the pancake mix you like is in there". She smiled brightly at him, excited for the prospect of food. "If I knew that getting stuck under a collapsed building would have you cooking breakfast for me, I would've done it a long time ago".

He laughed at her, "How about no more getting buried under any buildings, and I'll make you breakfast anytime you want"?

"Deal, but same goes for you too". He smiled at her and nodded his head in agreement, yesterday had been more than enough drama for two of them.

"Kelly...thank you for taking care of me. Waking up and seeing you there meant everything to me. I really do love you"

He turned to her, giving her a look that told her everything he felt. "Good, because I love you too. And you don't have to thank me. I'd do it again without hesitation".

He brought over a plate of pancakes for her after finishing cooking, helping her cut them since she only had one good arm. After they had both eaten, he cleaned the kitchen while she relaxed on the couch.

"So, do you have any plans for today"? He looked at her, surprise written on his face. "I'm not going anywhere. I know you feel better but I'm not ready to leave you just yet". She felt her heart melt a little at his words, he continued to amaze her with his love.

"Well, I was thinking that since the weather looks nice we could go to Millennium Park? I think fresh air will be good for me, and as long as I keep my sunglasses on I'll be okay with the sunlight".

"Are you sure you're up for it? You don't need to rush it". She grabbed his hand, knowing he was still worried about her. "I promise I'm okay. I don't need to stay out all day, just for an hour or two".

He sighed, this was not a fight he was going to win. "Okay, but just take Tylenol now. And you have to promise that if you start feeling dizzy or nauseous you'll tell me right away". She eagerly nodded her head in agreement. He helped her up from the couch, she dropped a soft kiss on his cheek before she got ready.

30 minutes later, the pair was out the door and heading towards the park. Stella was excited to see that she wasn't as sensitive to the sunlight today, but Kelly encouraged her to keep her sunglasses on just incase. Kelly laughed at how excited Stella was to be out of the apartment, relieved to see her back to her normal self.

Kelly parked a few blocks away, Stella assuring him that she was fine to walk. He ran around to her side of the car, opening the door and helping her out. He grabbed her hand, the two of them making their way to the park.

For the next hour, they made their way around the park while enjoying a normal day spent together. They both lived so close to the park, yet somehow it had been years since either had been to the park. Stella was excited that she was feeling almost back to normal, she only had a slight discomfort in her shoulder but had no headache or dizziness.

She laughed at him when he took his phone out and took pictures of her before asking a couple walking by to take their picture. After they took a few pictures of the pair and handed the phone back to Kelly, he pulled her to his side and covered her face in kisses while trying to take more pictures. His kisses drew laughter from

her, but he still managed to capture the perfect picture. She was laughing with her head thrown back and he was laying a kiss on her cheek.

Moving towards a nearby bench, she sat down and pulled him next to her. "Are you okay? We can leave if you want to". She leaned her head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand. "I'm okay. I just wanted to sit and enjoy being with you". He brought an arm around her, pulling her closer. "I'm not going to argue with that". They sat there for a few more hours, finding happiness in the other persons presence.


	6. Chapter 6

After enjoying the nice weather for a few more hours, the two made there way back to Kelly's car. "Do you mind if we stop at my apartment? I could use a few things".

"That's fine, but you really don't need to stay with me. I'm okay, you can go home if you want". While Stella appreciated how much he was looking out for her, she didn't want him to feel like he couldn't go back to his place if he wanted to.

"Stella, trust me when I say that I never want to leave your side. Try to think of you being hurt as just an extra reason for us to spend time together".

She laughed, he always had a way to get her to agree to do what her wanted. And even though she did feel better, she was happy to have him with her.

He smiled over to her as they made their way from the park to his apartment. She reached over to him, running a hand up and down his arm.

A few minutes later, the pair arrived at Kelly's apartment. He helped her out of the car and upstairs, she waited on his couch while he packed a bag.

He left his room a few minutes later, smiling at the site before him. Stella was spread out on his couch, curled up under a blanket. Even if she wouldn't admit it, he knew that she was tired after being out all day.

He sat down next to her on the couch, brushing her hair out of her face. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at him. "Are you ready to leave? Or we could stay here for now".

"No, let's go back to your place. It'll be better for you". She accepted his hand, getting off the couch and headed out the door with him.

"What do you want to do tonight? I was thinking we could go to Molly's. I barely got to see everyone after leaving the hospital the other day".

"Are you sure that's the best idea? You were almost asleep before, and I barely left you for 5 minutes". He choose his words carefully, knowing that she had probably already made up her mind about going out tonight anyway.

"Really, I'm okay. We can take a nap when we get back to my place, and then we can eat dinner together. If I don't feel up to it I promise I'll let you know".

He looked over at her, seeing how eager she was to see their friends tonight. He nodded his head in agreement, "I'm sure everyone is dying to see you based on how many texts I've gotten since yesterday asking how you're doing".

They arrived at her apartment a few minutes later, walking hand and hand up the sidewalk together. "Why don't you go take a shower while I cook us dinner? And then we can take a nap before going out".

She sighed happily, smiling at him. "You better be careful, or you might end up spoiling me". He laughed, that was already his plan.

A few minutes later Stella emerged from the shower. Kelly helped her get dressed and put her sling back into the right place. They ate dinner together on the couch, and when they were finished Kelly cleaned the kitchen while Stella watched the Cubs game.

He walked back to the couch and joined her, guiding her into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and leaned into his side. They were both soon fast asleep, curled up in each other.

Stella woke up an hour later, seeing Kelly still fast asleep beside her. She smiled at him, she could stare at him for hours if he would let her. She ran a hand up and down his cheek, trying to gently wake him up.

His eyes opened a minute later, smiling at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep longer than you. I hope you haven't been awake for too long".

"Don't worry, I just woke up. It's almost 8, let's get ready to go to Molly's". He stood, reaching a hand to her to help her get off the couch. The two got ready quickly, Stella laughing when Kelly offered to help her with her makeup. Soon they were both ready and heading out the door, ready for a night with all of their friends.


	7. Chapter 7

The pair arrived at Molly's a few minutes later, Kelly pulling into a spot down the block. She held his hand tightly as they made their way to the bar, both slightly anxious at the moment.

She was anxious to see her friends, while Kelly was worried about Stella pushing it. He had his fair share of injuries, and he knew that taking it slow really was better. He had never listened to anyone when they told him that, though, so he wasn't about to tell Stella to slow down. Instead he would stay by her side for anything she needed.

They entered the bar, everyone cheering at the site of Stella. She gave everyone a one armed hug, thanking everyone for their concern. Dawson and Brett guided her to a nearby table, wanting to catch up with their friend.

"So, how are you feeling? You really freaked us out the other night when Kelly called us", Brett asked Stella. Gabby nodded her head in agreement, getting a call from Kelly in the middle of the night was the last thing she wanted after what happened to Stella.

"I'm okay, really. My shoulder hurts a little and I have a slight headache at times, but over all I feel a whole lot better than I did yesterday. Thank you for everything, I told Kelly he didn't have to call you".

"Stella, you know we'd do just about anything for you. It's no problem at all", Gabby responded. "Now for the most important question, are you drinking with us tonight"?

Stella laughed, she was happy her friends were treating her like normal and not walking on eggshells around her. "Yes I am. But only one or two drinks, I really shouldn't over do it". With that, Brett hopped off of her stool and headed for the bar to get the three of them drinks.

Across the bar, Kelly sat down next to Casey and Mouch. "Casey, I never thanked you for the other day. I also know I shouldn't have said that you didn't have Stella's back. I know you look out for all of your people on every call, but stuff happens anyway".

"You don't have to thank me. The roles have been reversed before, I just did the same thing you did. And I get it, having someone you love trapped in a dangerous situation has a way of making all rational thinking disappear. We're all just glad that she's okay".

"Yeah, thank god for that. Let me buy you a drink, consider it my way of saying thanks". Kelly flagged down Otis, who took their order and poured them drinks. Kelly couldn't help but glance over at Stella more than once, relieved to see her laughing with Brett and Dawson at a table.

Casey stood a few moments later, turning to Kelly. "I'm going to check in with Gabby, want to join me and see how Stella's feeling"? Kelly stood, happy to have any reason to be closer to her.

Walking up from behind, Kelly wrapped his arms around Stella. She leaned into him, knowing it was him without even turning around. Casey took the seat next to Gabby, reaching out for her hand. Brett smiled at her friends, wishing Antonio was there with her. He was supposed to meet her, but Intelligence caught a big case last minute and he got stuck at work.

Kelly leaned down, asking Stella how she was feeling. "I'm fine, really. Just a little tired. We can go in an hour or so". He nodded in agreement, happy she was being realistic about needing her rest. He knew that when it came time for their shift the next day, it would be a different story and he wasn't looking forward to that.

The group of friends talked for the next hour, laughing at the story of a call Stella and Kelly had missed at the end of their last shift. The house was called because of reports of smoke on a private property, when they arrived they found a group of high school kids sitting around a fire they had set drinking beer. Antonio showed up a little bit later after getting out of work earlier than he thought he would, making Brett happy not to be the 5th wheel among the friends.

An hour later, Gabby caught Kelly's eye from across the table and nodded at Stella. She was still leaning into him with him behind her, but her eyes were struggling to stay open as she fought exhaustion. Kelly leaned down, kissing her on the forehead.

"Stella, you're practically asleep. Why don't we go home". She turned around in her chair, wrapping her arms around him and falling into him. "Let me say bye to everyone first".

The pair made their way around the bar, saying goodnight to everyone. Stella hugged everyone again, thanking them one more time for their concern. He guided her out to his car a few minutes later, heading home for the night with her by his side.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day had come and gone, and it was time for shift the next morning. Kelly hadn't discussed it with Stella yet, he knew she was going to say she was fine and could go to work. She had almost no symptoms from the concussion today, and her shoulder only gave her slight pain at times.

But she had followed up with a neurologist today who recommended that she take at least another week before returning to work, and Dr. Choi had told her the sling needed to stay on for a week to 10 days as well. Despite that, Kelly knew Stella was going to say she's fine and could go to work anyway.

As she took a shower, Kelly prepared himself for what he was going to say to her. The last thing he wanted to do was fight, so he knew he had to choose his words carefully.

The bathroom door opened, Stella walking out in a bathrobe with her hair falling down her back. Kelly helped her get dressed and adjust her sling before the pair moved to the kitchen. Kelly heated up some of the food Brett and Dawson had brought over. They ate in a comfortable silence, the Cubs playing in the background.

After eating and cleaning the kitchen, they made their way to the couch. She leaned against the edge of the couch before throwing her legs across his. "Stella, we need to talk about something. I'm on shift tomorrow, do you need me to stay home

with you again? I can call Chief right now and tell him I need the shift off if you need me here".

She looked at him, surprised at his words. "I'm fine, I can work. I'll just take my sling off for calls".

"You're not ready to go back to work yet. I was there with you today at the neurologist's office, she said you still need another week off. And didn't Dr. Choi say the sling needs to stay on for another week"? He already knew the answer to that question, he was just trying to be patient with her.

"I don't want to take another week off. I feel fine, and I still can't drive so if I don't go to work I'll be stuck here until you get back". He reached for her hand, seeing that she was getting frustrated.

"I know how hard it is missing shifts because of an injury. So I'm going to tell you what everyone told me and I ignored but should've listened to. You need to take it slow. You're not doing yourself or anyone on Truck any good by rushing back to work".

"Funny that you admit to not listening to anyone when they told you that but you say it to me. I just want to go back to work, I need to feel normal. Sitting around here all day is the opposite of what I need".

"Stella, I get it. You don't need to explain what you're feeling to me. All I ask is to think of what you would be telling me if the roles were reversed. I can't stand to see you get hurt again by rushing back to work".

She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. They were a mixture of sadness and frustration. She knew that only missing one week wasn't bad all things considering, but she wasn't thinking straight right now.

He wiped at the tears on her cheek, resting his hand under her chin. "I'll stay home. I can call Boden right now, really. I won't leave you unless you feel 100%".

"I don't want to be the reason you don't go to work. You already missed half of last shift, you shouldn't miss anymore. I'm fine, just annoyed that I can't work".

He reached for her, bringing her head to his chest. He knew exactly what he was feeling, getting hurt on the job was bad enough but having to miss shifts as a result made it worse.

"I'll come check on you after calls, I promise. And you can call me or anyone from the house if you need anything. Plus Cindy Hermann is literally 500 feet away". She nodded into his chest, he felt his heart clench in his chest for her.

He was tempted to call Boden anyway, but he knew that would only cause Stella to get mad at him and he didn't want that to happen. So instead, he just held her and prayed the night would go slowly before it came time for him to leave for work.

The next morning came too fast for the pair, the alarm on Kelly's phone pulling them back to reality. He couldn't help but feel a sense of dread wash over him as he got ready, knowing he would be leaving Stella for 24 hours.

Sitting down next to her in bed, he brushed her hair out of her face and ran a finger softly down her cheek. Opening her eyes, she tried her best to show him that she was okay. She smiled brightly at him and sat up, leaning in for a kiss.

"Be careful out there, okay? I'll see you tomorrow". He kissed her again, it took everything in him not to crawl back into bed, pull her close and never let go. "Call me if you need anything. I'll have my phone on all day".

After kissing her one last time, he turned and headed out the door. It might be irrational, she might just be finally reacting to what happened to her, but as soon as Kelly walked out the door she felt like something bad was about to happen. All she could do was try to go back to sleep and hope the next 24 hours would go by quickly so she could be back in his arms again.


	9. Chapter 9

Kelly drove to the house, feeling like a piece of missing was without Stella sitting in the seat next to him. If she were there, they would probably be fighting over what radio station to listen to. She would win, of course, he always gave in so he could listen to her sing along to her favorite songs.

Pulling up in front of the firehouse, Kelly made his way inside. Everyone greeted him happily, asking him about Stella. He assured everyone that she was doing a lot better before making his way back to his office. After spending the last two days with pretty much just Stella, he wasn't in the mood to be with so many other people.

He dropped his bag onto his bed, looking through it. Finding what he was looking for at the bottom of the bag, he pulled it out and smiled at it. He had gotten the picture of him and Stella from the park framed for his desk, setting it as his phone background wasn't enough. Casey knocked on the door, interrupting Kelly's thoughts. "Hey. Just wanted to check in on you".

"I'm okay. Just wish Stella was here with me". Casey nodded, that was something he understood. Coming into work for shifts when Gabby was home hurt or sick was the hardest thing for Casey. "I get that. Stella will be back here in no time though. You just have to get through the next few shifts without her". Before Kelly could respond, the other head bells where calling the entire house to a fire at a office building.

Meanwhile, Stella had given up on trying to fall back asleep and got out of bed to get ready for the day. She was able to make herself breakfast with one hand, but getting dressed proved to be a different story. She was wearing one of Kelly's shirts, and wasn't planning on wearing it for the next 24 hours. She couldn't even take her sling off by herself, it clipped around her back which made it difficult to reach.

Frustration took over after trying multiple times, and she grabbed her phone off the bed. She considered calling Kelly, but she knew if he was out on a call and saw a missed call from her later on he would panic. Instead, she called Dawson who picked up quickly.

"Hey, what's up? Is everything okay"? Stella could hear the concern in her voice, and regretted calling her. "I'm fine. I shouldn't have called, it's dumb. I can't get my sling off by myself, so I can't get dressed. I didn't want to call Kelly and scare him, so I figured I'd see if you and Brett were already out and could maybe swing by to help me".

"We're just leaving Med now. The rest of the house is still at a building fire; Kelly wouldn't have seen your call. Give us 15 minutes, we'll be there". Stella thanked her before hanging up and laying on the couch. She started to fall back asleep before a knocking on the door woke her up.

She opened the door, letting her friends in. "Thanks for coming. I really should've had Kelly help me before he left but I wasn't thinking".

"Don't worry about it. We were going to come check on you at some point today anyway". Gabby and Brett entered the apartment, helping Stella get dressed and adjust her sling.

"Do you want us to come back tonight?", Brett asked. "You might have a hard time getting ready for bed alone".

Stella shook her head, she appreciated her friends helping her but what she really wanted was an excuse to call Kelly later. 24 hours was too long for her to go without him. "Thank you, but I'll just call Kelly later and see if he can come".

As much as Brett and Dawson wanted to stay longer, their radio was soon calling them to a car accident. They reminded Stella to call them at anytime before heading out the door and leaving her by herself again.

Boredom took over for Stella, and she grabbed her phone to text Kelly. He had just gotten back to the house, and was about to text her when her text came through. "I'm so bored", she texted. "Think of all the things you could do to me if you were here too". He groaned and threw his head back when he read it, happy he was alone in his office at the moment.

"Baby, please. Don't text me things like that when I'm at work". She laughed when she read his text, and decided to torture him a little bit more. "If you weren't busy this morning, you could've come helped me get dressed. I had to call Dawson instead". He texted back quickly, "I've never been so jealous of Gabby than I am right now". She texted back, "Come by tonight. I need help getting ready for bed".

The overhead bells went off, calling squad to a car accident. He grabbed his phone, wanting to use the few minutes he had before arriving at the scene to text Stella. They texted back in the same playful manner a few more times before Kelly could see the accident in the distance.

"Just getting a car accident, I'll call you later. In the meantime why don't you make a list of all those things you want me to do to you". She texted back, he read it before hopping out of the truck. "Trust me, that list is very long and already formed in my head. Be safe, talk to you later". With that, Kelly smiled before taking in the scene and shouting out instructions to his men.


	10. Chapter 10

The day flew by for 51, after multiple calls kept them out of the house all day they finally were able to sit down for an extended time to eat dinner. Before eating, Kelly called Stella to check in. She assured him she was fine, just bored. He promised her he would come by that night to help her before she went to bed.

After eating and having squad do a quick inventory on the truck, Kelly told squad they were going for a ride. They pulled in front of Stella's apartment a few minutes later. Kelly hopped out, tossing his radio at Capp. "Come get me if we get a call. I'll be out in a few minutes".

Letting himself in, Kelly felt all of his worries wash away at the sight of Stella. She smiled up at him, hopping off the couch and into his arms. He held her tightly before letting go and brushed a kiss against her forehead. "I missed you. Being at work without you isn't the same".

"Missed you too. I wish I didn't have to miss any work. I was seriously so bored today". Kelly laughed, his girl was not someone who did good sitting around. "Come on, let me help you get ready for bed before we get a call".

He helped her get changed into his shirt for bed, wash her face and brush her teeth. "Do you need help with anything else before I leave"? She looked at him, he could see disappointment clear in her expression. "You're leaving already? You've barely been here for 5 minutes and I won't see you until the morning", she began to trail off, not wanting to be too needy.

Without responding, Kelly moved to the couch, sitting down and opening his arms. She fell into him, her head leaning on his shoulder as he trailed a hand up and down her back. "I'm not going anywhere unless we get a call". She nodded, relieved to have him with her. In the time since they've been together, she's realized that she can be dependent on him from time to time.

A few minutes later, knocking on the door interrupted their moment together. "Hey Severide, sorry to interrupt but we got a call". Kelly sighed, not wanting to leave Stella. "I'll be down in a minute". He gave her one final kiss, promising her he would check in later before heading out the door.

After watching the Cubs game, Stella decided to go to bed. Even though she didn't spend every night with Kelly, it still didn't feel right not having him with her. She tossed and turned for hours, before she finally picked up her phone and called an uber.

She arrived at 51 shortly after, seeing that squad was still out. Making her way to Kelly's office, she bumped into Mouch on the way. "Hey, everything okay? I didn't expect to see you her for a few more shifts".

She shrugged, now feeling embarrassed that she couldn't even make it through one night without Kelly. "I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep. If you see squad when they get back tell Kelly I'm in his office". Mouch nodded in agreement. She sat on his bed, telling herself she would wait up for him to come back. But the smell of him on the sheets and his shirt that she was wearing had her fast asleep in a few minutes.

Hours later, squad finally returned to the house after being at a fire. Kelly was tempted to call Stella, but it was late and shift would be over in only a few hours. Before he could walk back to his office, Mouch called him from the common room. "Hey Lieutenant, you have a visitor. Think she's in your office".

Kelly thanked him before walking to his office quickly. He knew there was only one person who would come in the middle of the night, and it was Stella. Opening his office door, he laughed at the sight in front of him. Stella was sprawled out on his bed, fast asleep. She wasn't even using any blankets to cover her.

Not wanting to wake her, Kelly adjusted her position and slid into bed next to her. The twin bed made sleeping next to each other hard, but it was worth it. She shifted slightly, bringing herself closer to Kelly. He kissed her forehead before closing his arms around her, and they were both soon fast asleep.

Luckily for them, no calls came in the middle of the night. They were woken up by Casey knocking on the door, wanting to go over reports from the last fire with Severide before shift ended. "I'll meet you in your office in a minute", Kelly told him before focusing his attention back to Stella.

"Did something happen last night? Not that I will ever complain about getting back from a call and having you in my bed". He gently brushed her hair out of her face before running a finger softly down her cheek. She shuddered at his touch, leaning into him. "Nothing happened. I just couldn't sleep. Didn't want to call you if you were at a call, so I just took an uber".

He nodded, relieved everything was okay but feeling guilty that she didn't call him and she had to take an uber. "Let me finish up with Casey and then we'll go get breakfast". She nodded eagerly, going out to breakfast after a shift was one of her favorite things.

He went to leave, but she grabbed his arm and stopped him. He turned around, before he could say anything she had her hand on his neck and was pulling him in for a deep kiss. He happily responded, coming up for air a few minutes later. "We'll continue that later. Let me finish up with Casey before you completely distract me".


	11. Chapter 11

Casey looked at Kelly with concern as he entered, seeing Stella wrapped up in Kelly's bed was not a sight he was expecting to see for a few more shifts. "Everything okay with Stella"?

Kelly sat down on the bed, resting his face in his hands. "Tell me how you do this. Go to work with someone you love everyday when you know any call could be the last".

Casey looked at him, surprised at his words. "I don't there's anything I can tell you that will make it easier. All you can do is go home after every shift and hold Stella close and breath a sigh of relief after the close calls. Stella's okay, Kelly. Just try to focus on that".

Kelly took a deep breath, trying to shake the negative thoughts of his head. "And Kelly, when Stella does return I won't be letting her out of my sight until she's ready. I can promise you that". Casey could see that he wasn't in the mood to talk about it anymore, so with that he turned the conversation to a call from last shift.

Kelly returned to his office a few minutes later after finishing with Casey, lying down in bed next to Stella. She curled into him, missing his contact after spending the last 24 hours with him on shift. "Are you ready to go? We can go get breakfast and then go home".

"Can we just go home? I so tired, I just want to be in bed with you". Kelly looked down at her, surprised she was saying no to breakfast. He could see the exhaustion clear in her eyes, and nodded his head in agreement. "Being in bed with you sounds like the best thing in the world right now".

He grabbed his bag, leading her to his car. He waved bye to everyone, neither of the pair was in the mood to stop and talk to anyone right now. "My place or yours"? She shrugged her shoulders, "doesn't really matter to me. Whatever you want to do". He headed to her apartment, she was only in his old shirt and leggings so if they wanted to go out later they would need to stop at her apartment first anyway.

After walking from his car, Stella let them in to the apartment. Kelly stretched out on her bed, and before he could react she jumped on top of him and kissed him deeply. He responded eagerly, pulling her towards him and ran a hand through her hair. She moved to pull his shirt off, but he stopped her before she could finish.

"Stella, I don't want to hurt you. Your shoulder", he trailed off as she sucked and nipped at his neck. She leaned into him, whispering in his ear. "Don't make me beg". He gave in with that, letting her pull his shirt over his head. She tugged at her sling, and Kelly made fast work of having her sling off before ripping her shirt over her head.

She shimmed her leggings off before unbuckling his belt and watching him bring his jeans down. He sucked in a breath at her, she wasn't wearing anything under her leggings. "Stella. You're going to kill me". She didn't respond, too distracted by the feel of his fingers between her legs. She moaned, leaning into him and parting her legs. "Kelly, more, I need you".

He flipped her over, letting her pull him closer. She brought her legs up, hitching them over his. He got up, and she felt his absence immediately. He was back in a minute, having went to the bathroom to get a condom. He crawled on top of her, lying kisses over her entire body. She arched her back, digging her fingers into his back.

After entering her and feeling her fall apart, Kelly turned in bed and pulled her into his side. She completely flopped on top of him, too exhausted to do anything else. Running a hand through her hair, Kelly fought exhaustion as he looked at her.

Seeing her in moments like this made him feel an even stronger love for her. "I love you". She hummed in response, whispering back an I love you too in a tired voice.

After sleeping curled up together, the pair woke up a few hours later. "I don't want to leave this bed. It's too cold outside". Kelly laughed, it was supposed to be 60 degrees that day. But if Stella wanted to stay in bed all day, Kelly would stay wrapped up in bed with her. "All I need is you and your bed, baby".

They spent the next few hours tangled up in bed together, talking about everything and nothing. She told him stories of her past, even the stories she hadn't told anyone before. He shared stories of growing up with Benny, and how a part of him could never fully turn against him because he lead him to become a firefighter.

Hours later, they finally left bed to go out for dinner. "Where do you want to go? You can pick". She thought for a moment before answering, "want to go to the diner? I'm in the mood since we didn't go this morning". He nodded in agreement before helping her get dressed and put her sling back on. Neither of them had the mindset to worry about her sling, so she had it off for the last few hours.

They were at the diner 30 minutes later, sitting close to each other on the same side of the booth. Looking over the menu, they both settled on a cheeseburger with fries. Kelly suggested ordering milkshakes, to which Stella responded by calling him crazy since they weren't at the Harlo diner.

The night passed in a blur between the two of them, after leaving the diner they ended up tangled up in bed together. Stella attacked Kelly once they were in bed, having him groan out her name in a short time. Exhaustion took over after they spent hours together, and they fell into a deep sleep with Stella completely on top of Kelly.


	12. Chapter 12

The next week came and went, Stella felt better everyday and was looking forward to returning to work. Kelly had worked 2 more shifts with her at home, which made three shifts more than he ever wanted to work without her. They were at Kelly's now, getting ready to go out to dinner.

"Hey, I have a follow up appointment at Med tomorrow to get cleared to go back to work. Can you drive me? If you're busy I can ask Gabby or Brett".

"Tomorrow? I was already planning on bringing you". He left his bedroom, taking in the sight of her on the couch. Her hair was curled in soft waves and running down her back. She had on the black dress that made him speechless every time she wore it. Walking up to her, he titled her face up from beneath her chin and kissed her lips softly. "You look beautiful".

He held a hand out and helped her to her feet, she leaned into him and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. She pulled away and scanned him up and down, he was wearing a navy suit that made her mouth water. "Ready to go"? She nodded in response, and he lead her out the door to his car.

They arrived at their destination after a short drive, a little Italian restaurant in the heart of the city. Kelly valeted the car and helped her out, pulling her to his side as they walked to the door. They were seated quickly, each ordering a glass of wine to start.

"What are you thinking? Everything looks so good", she asked him after looking at the menu for a few minutes and not coming to any decision. "What if we order two different things and then we can each have half of each? Plus the servings are huge from here, we'll probably have leftovers".

"I like the way you think. I think the chicken parm sounds good, you can order whatever you want". The waiter arrived a few minutes later, Stella ordered chicken parm and Kelly ordered seafood linguine.

"So, are you excited about going back to work next shift"? She looked at him wide eyed, "Kelly, it's not definite yet. I still have to be cleared". He waved his hand at that, he couldn't even think of the possibility of her not being cleared.

"You've been feeling good for a few days now. Let's not think of you not being cleared". She shook her heard, she wasn't in the mood to talk about work. "I don't want to talk about work. I still have a few more hurdles before I can go back".

Seeing the mixed emotions in her eyes, he quickly changed the subject. "Do you want to go to Molly's tonight? I think Otis somehow convinced Hermann to have a Star Trek themed night, whatever that means". She laughed, she couldn't imagine what Otis had done to get Hermann to agree to that. He suggested it a few weeks ago, but they all quickly shot it down.

"Sure, I could be down for Molly's. But after we get changed, I don't want to go dressed like this". He drew a long look at her, not happy at the thought of her getting out of her dress. "Or you can stay just like that all night. I would certainly enjoy it".

Before she could respond, their waiter arrived with their food. Kelly divided his portion, setting half aside for Stella as she did the same. He couldn't help but stare at her as she moaned softly while eating the chicken parm. "This is so good Kelly. You have to try it". He smiled at her before eating his meal.

After sharing their meal, the waiter arrived and gave them their dessert menu. "Do you want dessert Stella? I'm fine either way". She read over the menu before deciding on the cheesecake. "Split a cheesecake with me"?

He laughed, every time she asked him to split a dessert with him she ended up eating it all herself. Yet he agreed every time anyway, just like he was doing right now. "Of course. Sounds good".

Their dessert was brought to the table a few minutes later, and like always Stella ate most of it and left a little bit for Kelly. Kelly paid their check after they finished, the two of them leaving to go get changed before going to Molly's.

"You don't have to stop at my place. I have some clothes in my old room that I can wear". With that, he headed back towards his apartment. For some reason Stella's mood shifted during the car ride. Maybe it was the way Kelly gently ran circles on her hand, or maybe it was how he pulled her in for a kiss at every red light they hit, but she lost all desire to go out tonight. All she wanted to do was to be with him.

They arrived at his apartment, he sat down on the couch to wait for her to get changed. But instead of going towards her room she walked to him. Moving on top of him, she straddled him with a leg on either side of him. He knew what she wanted immediately, pulling her in for a deep kiss while nipping her bottom lip.

She moaned deeply as he sought out her ear with his lips. "Kelly, I need", she trailed off, he pulled her dress up and thong down and moved his hand up and down her thigh. He moved to get up off the couch, but she pulled him back to her. "No. Stay here".

She grabbed at his shirt before pulling it over his head, momentarily distracting him. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get a condom". She pouted at him, but let him go this time. He was back in an instant, unzipping her dress and guiding it over her head. "Bed?", he asked. She didn't respond, too focused on the feel of his hand on her breast.

He decided for the two of them to move to his bed, lifting her up effortlessly and placing her on the bed. He stepped out of his shoes and pants before joining her in bed, flipping them around so she was on top. She greedily took him in with her hand, having him throw his head back at the feel of her. She knew how to push him just to the edge every time, and then back down. "Stella, baby, you're killing me", he groaned out.

He switched their position so she was on top, and she parted her legs eagerly for him. He kissed every part of her from her breasts to her lips before entering her. She moaned deeply and arched her back, trying to guide herself impossibly closer to him.

Somehow, being together was never enough for either of them. Even after they had each other screaming out the other person'a name in moments of pure bliss, they always wanted more. One shared look between them in these moments had both of them greedily going back for more every single time.


	13. Chapter 13

Kelly woke up the next morning by the alarm going off on Stella's phone. He shut it off and then looked over at her, she was still fast asleep. He knew she was stressed about getting cleared for work today, so he decided to let her sleep for a little bit longer. He got out of bed, walking to the kitchen to make breakfast and coffee for the two of them.

Stella woke up a few minutes later, disappointed to find the bed empty next to her. She heard movement from the other room and figured Kelly was making them breakfast. She fell back in the bed, not wanting to get up just yet. Kelly entered the room a minute later, a mug in each of his hands.

"Morning, sleeping beauty. I thought we could have breakfast in bed this morning". She smiled at him and took the mug he held out, he knew the way to her heart. He placed his mug on the table by the bed before returning to the kitchen to get the breakfast he had made. He got into bed next to her, she curled into him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

She was silent as they ate, only offering a smile or nod in response to his questions. He didn't even ask if she was okay, he knew this was her way of dealing with her appointments this morning. She couldn't face the fact that she might not be cleared to return to work, and if he was being honest he couldn't either. He didn't push her, he just kept a steady arm around her and distracted her by pulling her into the shower with him before they had to leave.

30 minutes later, they were both dressed and ready to go. She grabbed his hand, he had a way of bringing her back to the present when she let her thoughts run wild. "Ready to go?", he asked. "Yeah, let's get this over with".

They arrived at Med, walking towards her neurologists office first. Stella had asked Kelly to be in the appointment with her, if she wasn't cleared she knew she wouldn't process any information after hearing that. The door to the office opened, the doctor guiding the pair inside.

She set Stella through a variety of neurological exams, and asked her about having any recurring headaches, nausea or dizziness. She checked Stella's pupils, and then compared her findings to her notes from their appointment the week before.

"Well, from my point of view you are cleared to go back to work. If you continue to have any symptoms, call me right away and we'll get you in for an appointment. I'll fax your paperwork over to the department today". Stella nodded her head eagerly, she was half way to returning to work.

The pair left the office and moved to the physical therapy room, Stella would need to do a variety of exercises with her shoulder before she was given the all clear to take the sling off. She had been practicing at home, she hoped it was enough. Kelly took her sling off for her before moving to the side of the room to give her space to complete her assessment.

After putting her shoulder through every movement possible, she was given the all clear to return to work. She couldn't contain her happiness, as soon as she was in the hallway with Kelly she jumped in his arms. He squeezed her back tightly, grateful to have her back at work starting next shift.

"Thank you for being here. And thank you for the past week and for putting up with me, I don't know what I would've done if it weren't for you. I love you so much". She kissed him, trying to convey how much she loved him. He pulled back, needing her to know that he felt the same.

"You don't have to thank me. I love you, I would do it all again. But I think we should agree to no more injuries at work anymore for either of us". She laughed before nodding her head, that was something she could easily agree on.

She pulled her phone out, texting Gabby and Brett the good news. It took only a few minutes for the news to spread to the rest of 51, she soon started getting texts from every congratulating her. She called Boden, she wouldn't want to tell him over text. He told her they would welcome her back with open arms as long as she was ready, which she assured him she was.

Since it was still early and neither was in the mood to go home, Kelly told Stella he had an idea for what they should do. She couldn't figure out where they were going until she started seeing signs for Wrigley Field. She spun in her seat to face him, clearly excited. "You're bringing me to a Cubs game? How did you plan this in such short notice"?

He laughed, happy she was so excited. "I bought the tickets a few days ago. I figured that no matter what happened today it would still be fun". She squeezed his hand, somehow he always knew how to make her smile. They pulled into the lot, and Kelly grabbed a bag from the backseat that she hadn't noticed before. He pulled out her favorite Cubs jersey which she pulled on over her tank top. He was already dressed for the game, wearing a Cubs 2016 World Series shirt.

They walked hand and hand to the stadium, Kelly laughing at how excited Stella was. She jumped on his back and then asked someone to take their picture with Wrigley Field in the background. It was the perfect picture, you could see how happy they were spending a day together.

Their seats where in what Kelly thought was the best part of the stadium, up the third base line a section up. The game passed by in a blur, they ate overpriced stadium food and watched the Cubs beat the Yankees. After the game ended, they walked hand in hand back to the car.

"That was fun. We should go to more Cubs games". Kelly nodded his head in agreement. "Definitely. The season is so long, yet it seems like every year it passes in a blur and I barely make it to any games". They made an agreement to go to at least one Cubs game a month together, besides seeing their favorite team play it was an excuse to spend time together.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night, the pair made their way to Molly's. Stella knew she really should get back to bartending since her sling was off, but after calling Hermann he convinced her to take until after next shift off. They had all covered her shifts until then, so it wasn't a big deal anyway.

Everyone cheered at the sight of Stella, happy to know she would be back at work with all of them next shift. She hugged everyone, and thanked them for being so supportive over the last few days. She had barely started speaking before Otis and Hermann started chanting speech from behind the bar.

She laughed and let Kelly guide her to the middle of the room. "Well, thank you all for everything over the last week. Knowing I could call any of you at any time of the day made all the difference. Not a day goes by where I don't realized how lucky I am to have such supportive people in my life in all of you. I can't wait to be back at work next shift with the best house in the whole city".

With that, Kelly raised his beer. "Here's to Stella, the toughest firefighter out there. Even collapsed buildings have nothing on her". Everyone laughed and raised their drinks at that, Kelly taking the moment to drop a kiss on Stella's forehead as the crowd went back to their tables and the bar.

He turned towards the bar to get a drink for her, but she grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Wait. You deserve your own speech for everything you've done over the last week". He opened his mouth to interrupt her, but she shushed him and continued talking.

"All that I saw in my head when I was trapped was you. I played every moment we had together over and over so I wouldn't give in. And you were there in the hospital, and I know I wouldn't have made it off my bathroom floor that night if you weren't there. I knew I loved you before this all happened, but now I know I'll love you forever. You give me a reason to breath when I feel like everything is closing in around me".

He pulled her in, kissing her deeply. She brought both of her hands to his face, something she hadn't been able to do in days because of the sling. Pulling away a moment later, he gently kissed her cheek and then her forehead. "I love you, Stella. Always".

They spent the rest of the night in a carefree manner with all of their friends. Capp ordered shots to celebrate Stella's return, or the end of Kelly pouting around work as he put it. Neither of them questioned Capp's motive, quickly putting down drink after drink.

Between the shots Capp bought and the drinks Brett and Dawson were encouraging her to drink, Stella was soon feeling better than she has in weeks. Kelly watched from the bar, laughing at her, Dawson and Brett dancing to the music playing from the speakers.

He approached her from behind, she spun around and threw her arms around his neck. "Kelly, dance with me". Part of him considering taking her home, but a bigger part of him resisted, not wanting to end the good mood she was in right now.

So he pulled her closer, moving along with her to the beat of the music. She sunk into him, letting him guide her back and forth. They danced together for song after song, only stopping when Stella complained that her feet were tired.

He guided her to a table, joining Casey, Dawson, Brett and Antonio. He couldn't help but laugh as he looked at Casey and Antonio, they were in the same boat as him. Dawson and Brett had been drinking along with Stella all night, all 3 women were laughing hysterically at a joke Brett told.

The 6 friends spent the next hour together, the men trying to limit the alcohol intake by their girlfriends/wife before the evening ended. Before they knew it, Hermann was calling out to everyone for last call before the bar closed.

Kelly laughed at Stella pouting and saying that she didn't want to go home. Her, Dawson and Brett hugged each other before they were each lead out the door by Casey, Kelly and Antonio.

Stella tripped over herself as she walked to his car, giggling as Kelly pulled her to his side. "Be careful, baby. I don't want you to fall". She didn't respond, tripping over a crack in the sidewalk and almost falling to the ground. He grabbed her before she could fall, scooping her up in his arms before she could fall again.

She sighed in his arms, turning so her head was buried in his neck. "You take such good care of me". She softly kissed his neck, he tried not to let her distract him as he walked towards his car. He opened the passenger side door, gently lowering her into the seat.

He walked towards the drivers side, as soon as he got in the car she was lunging for him from her seat. She threw both hands on his face, pulling him in for a deep kiss. It took everything in him to pull away, she moaned at the loss of contact. "No, I want more".

He gently guided her back into her seat, pulling the seatbelt over her. "Not now Stella. We have to go home". She leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing out a deep breath. He reached over and kissed her cheek before pulling away from the curb.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day came and went with Kelly nursing Stella through her hangover, the two of them spending the day wrapped up in her bed together. Before she knew it, it was the night before her first shift back.

Part of her wanted to send Kelly back to his apartment, now that she had the sling off she didn't need him as much. A bigger part of her needed him with her to ease her worries about returning to work.

He had left her to run to his apartment to get his bag for work, promising to return with dinner. She took the time to shower and pack her bag for work. She had a bad habit of throwing what she needed for work in her bag in the morning before leaving, which lead her to forget something every time. But for her first shift back, she didn't want to feel any more stress in the morning.

Kelly returned a few minutes later, holding takeout food from here favorite Mexican restaurant. "I got your favorite, chicken tacos with guacamole". She let out a deep breath that she didn't even know she was holding in at the sight of him. They sat down on the couch, eating their dinner together.

After eating, Stella flipped through the channels before finding something to watch. Kelly looked at her, he was worried about how quiet she was being. "Hey, you okay? Talk to me". She shrugged her shoulders, feeling slightly embarrassed over how anxious she was about returning to work. "I guess I'm just a little nervous about going back to work. It's dumb, I know".

"It's not dumb. I get it, missing work is hard enough but going back isn't easy. You just have to get through the first call, and then you'll feel like yourself again". She nodded her head, she hoped he was right. He didn't want to see her so stressed anymore, so he decided that distraction was his best tool at the moment.

Reaching over for her, he pulled her to him and kissed every part of her face before making his way down to her neck. She threw her head back, giving him easier access. He guided her shirt off of her, a task that was much easier now that her sling was gone. She tightly gripped his shirt, wanting to feel him as close to her as possible.

After kissing her senselessly, Kelly adjusted their position so she was laying with her head in his lap facing the TV. He ran a hand up and down her side as they watched a movie. Stella was grateful to have him there with her, if she was alone she would've just spent the whole night stressing about going back to work.

They went to bed early, both falling into a deep sleep despite their worries about what tomorrow may bring. Before they knew it, their alarms were going off and pulling them out of bed. They got dressed for the day before leaving, stopping at a coffee shop near the house for breakfast.

Normally they went right to the locker room when they arrived at work, but instead Kelly guided her to the common room. She looked at him questioningly, but he just winked at her and told her to trust him.

He opened the door, revealing all of 51 standing under a huge sign reading welcome back Stella. They all clapped, pulling her in for hugs. She joked that if all it took to get a little attention was an injury, she would've gotten stuck under a building a long time ago.

After giving everyone a hug, she went to go to her locker. Casey stopped her on the way, pulling her aside. "I just want to check in with you. Make sure you feel ready to be back at work again".

She appreciated his concern, but all she wanted was for things to go back to normal. "I'm okay. Got the all clear from the doctors. Trust me, Kelly wouldn't have let me leave bed this morning if I wasn't cleared".

Casey nodded, he knew he could trust Stella if she said she was ready to be back to work. He turned away, heading back to his office. She couldn't help herself as she called out to him, a thought weighing on her mind. "Just umm, be a little patient with me today. I might be a little shaky at first". She trailed off, feeling embarrassed.

"Kidd, don't mention it. We all feel the same way after returning from an injury. We've got your back, don't worry". She breathed a sigh of relief, even though she knew everyone was looking out for her it was still nice to her it from her Captain.

With that, she went to her locker and put her stuff away. She had seen the picture of her and Kelly in his office when she came a few shifts ago, which gave her the idea to print the picture of them from the Cubs game for her locker. She ran a finger over it, she truly felt so lucky to have him in her life. He had a way of steadying her when she felt like the ground was shaking underneath her.

She had been praying for a slow start to the shift, but the overhead bells crushed her hopes with a house fire calling all of 51 to the scene. At least Kelly will be there too, she told herself as she moved to the truck.

Before she got in the truck, Kelly pulled her aside and hugged her tightly. "I love you, be safe out there". She squeezed him back, whispering an I love you before pulling away and hopping into the truck.

Hermann gave her a reassuring look as they pulled to the scene, he knew what she was feeling right now. Casey called out instructions, telling Kidd to stay with him. They made quick work of clearing the house, with every minute that passed Stella felt more and more confident. Kelly was right, she just needed to get through the first call.

The building was soon cleared and the fire was put out within minutes, it had been isolated to the top floor. Kelly breathed a sigh of relief when he walked out and saw Stella standing next to Casey, and shot her a wink when she turned to him. He was happy to see that Casey was beside her during the call and even happier to see the smile on her face.

Squad headed back to the house first, truck staying behind to put out the fire. When truck arrived back at the house an hour later, Kelly was there waiting for Stella. He nodded towards the house, she nodded back in understanding. He headed towards his office, she entered a minute later.

Overcome with the rush of conquering her first call back, Stella couldn't help but jump into his arms. He picked her up, spinning her around and drawing laughter from her. "See what I told you? You just needed one call to be back to the badass firefighter I know and love". She grinned at him, he had been right. "You were right. It helped knowing you were there with me".

He kissed her forehead, taking her in. She was in her turnout gear, covered in sweat and dirt. Yet he would take this version of her over anything else in the world. "I'm glad you're back. Now we can go back to running into burning buildings and saving the world". She grabbed his hand, bringing her other hand to his cheek. "Together?", she asked. "Always", he responded while squeezing her hand.


End file.
